Stay With Me
by AmutoSparkle
Summary: One-Shot- During a thunder storm a certain Neko comes for a visit. Will he find out more then he was hoping for. Amuto of course. Rating is T.


**A.N.- Hey guys. I'm back with another story. This is also a one shot. Hope you like it. I don't own Shugo Chara or the characters.**

* * *

**Stay With Me~**

**Normal POV**

Amu curled into a ball in her bed rocking back and forth furiously. There's a storm and storms means lightning. And whens there's lightning that means thunder. Yep. Amu's afraid of thunder. Why? She's never told anyone. That is until now.

As Amu was scared out of her mind she just so happened to have forgot to lock her balcony window. Oh how clumsy she is. She didn't even hear the balcony door open and that someone stalked to her bed. Then when two arms sneaked their way to her small waist she opened her mouth to scream bloody murder.

Silence.

How come she didn't scream? Well that's because her mouth was covered by a certain perverted Neko. She turned her head slowly to the boy as he was still clamped her mouth shut. She gave him a good hard on glare.

"What do you want this time?" She said muffled

"What'd ya say? I didn't quite catch that." He said innocently

Amu had enough of him so she licked his hand. He didn't move it

"If you wanted to lick me you could have asked."

This time she bit him. HARD.

"Ow!" He exaggerated.

"Severs you right. Now what did you want?"

"It's raining and I live far away. You know how much I don't like the rain."

"Yes, Ikuto, I do know."

Amu sighed and calmed down. She got off her bed to go make hot choclate. She had the house to herself since Ami went to a friends house and both her parents are at work. When she cam back Ikuto was reading a book. And it wasn't just any book. It was Amu's Diary.

"Oh look at what we have here." Ikuto teased

"Put. That. Down." Amu seethed through her clenched teeth

Ikuto faked thinking about it by rubbing his chin in thought.

"Hmm...nope." He went back to reading

Amu through herself at Ikuto and in the midst of this the book was thrown on the opposite side of the room, unknown to both people.

"Give it back." Amu had pinned Ikuto to the floor

"So feisty I see, Amu"

"What are you talking about?" She was so oblivious

"I think I like our position." Amu blushed when she saw what Ikuto was talking about. She loosened her grip and Ikuto took the chance to change things

"I think I like this better." Ikuto was now on top hovering over Amu.

The pinkette gasped and then glared at the bluenette. He just chuckled and stayed in place. Amu decided for the first time she would have the advantage in this situation.

"Ikuto, I wanna tell you something." She said in a serious tone. He nodded in response.

"Come closer." He did as told and came close.

"Closer...closer...closer." Now Amu's lips were by his ears so she could say what she wanted to.

"It's a secrete. You can't tell anyone ok?" She whispered into his ears making chills crawl up his spine. And it was the good kind.

"Y-yes." He stuttered. He literally stuttered. Who knew Amu had such an effect on him like that.

"I...Love...Messing with you!" Amu noticed Ikuto lossen up when she said love so she used the advantage in this and blurted out the last part. Ikuto was to shocked to notice Amu had rolled away from him and was now standing.

Amu was laughing her little ass off and Ikuto was glaring at her. Amu just ignored this and made way to her diary. She locked it in her safe. When Amu turned around Ikuto was standing in front of her with his arms crossing his chest.

"I'm sorry." Amu said

"You're forgiven." He fake pouted

"Please. I'll do anything you want." Amu said in a teasing manner.

"Oh. Anything, I see." Ikuto now had a smirk placed upon his lips. Amu was now regretting saying that.

"I-Ikuto, I didn't mean it l-like that." Amu stuttered. Damn her stuttering she thought.

Ikuto thought about what he wanted and then he swept Amu off her feet and carried her bridal style to her bed. Now the real fun starts here.

"Hahahhahah!" Amu laughed.

Ikuto was ticking her while she gasped for air.

"O-Ok. S-stop...I...c-can't...breath." She said in between laughs.

Ikuto didn't so after that he doubled over. You know why? Amu kicked him in the groin.

"Did 'ya have to kick me in the baby maker?!" Ikuto yelled rolling on the floor.

"That's what you get for not listening to me, Stupid." Amu said crossing her arms.

"Whatever." Ikuto now sat besides Amu. Amu gasped when she felt Ikuto's face snuggling in the crook of her neck. She un-intentionally moaned but ten quickly covered her mouth.

"Oh, so you do enjoy this." Ikuto said hugging Amu from behind.

"It's natural for any girl to do that." Amu defended herself.

"Not gonna push me back this time?" Ikuto questioned

"I'm so tired. I can't fight any...more." Amu fell asleep in his arms. His arms. His. Arms. You know how happy he is?

He gently let go of her and tucked her into bed. Then he snuggled up next to her. She then hugged him closer and he just smiled at her sleeping figure.

"I'd only you knew how much I love you." Ikuto sighed

"1...4...3" Amu said sleepily

"What?" Ikuto was confused. What are these numbers she's talking about?

"The safe. The combination to the safe is '1...3...4'. Read the diary." She said and snuggled closer to his warm chest.

"Are you serious?"

"Hmm." Amu meant that as a yes.

Ikuto slowly got out of bed and went to the safe where the diary was. He unlocked the chambers and got the book. He took one last look at Amu before reading the precious book. She did tell him to read it so yeah.

As he got to the end his eyes were as wide as saucers. This is how she felt about him all...along? She never hated him. She...she...she actually likes him. And it wasn't just 'Like' as in friend like. It was 'Like Like'. As in love.

So she returns his feelings. Oh he was never going to let this go. He made a little note for her and left it on the safe and left.

**Next Morning-**

Amu was now looking around her room to find out where that little perverted Neko was. Then she went to her safe so she could go write in her diary about last nights events. When she saw the front of the case there was a sticky note. It was in red glittered ink.

**_'Dear Amu, thanks for giving me the combination to your safe. I read your diary and I just want you to know I return the feelings. I love you to, Amu Hinamori. 3 ~Ikuto'_**

Awe, Amu thought. He even wrote a heart shape on the note. Wait, this means Ikuto likes her. Meaning she was wrong all this time. Just when she thought he was just teasing her, he actually loved her.

He's never going to let me live this down is he, Amu thought smiling to herself. Boy did she have a lot to say when he comes for the next visit. Which was going to be very soon.

* * *

**A.N.- That's all. Hope you guys liked it. My sister 'Animefungirl12' helped a whole lot on this. Read her stories. Please review. **


End file.
